


love letters

by Resonation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHIP GYUHAO 2K16, YALL THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ON HERE CJDIDND, and mingyu is a mcfreaking confused pupper, i might add tags as i go on, just a heads up this is fluffy as fuck lmao, minghao is super awkward, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonation/pseuds/Resonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu keeps getting letters from somebody and he's determined to know who. </p><p>special thanks to: go follow SuperBailey on quotev she helped me with this mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	love letters

hey how's it going u motherfrickers this is my first story on here and it's gotta be about one of my otps (*´・ｖ・) so i might as well introduce myself lmao,,, my name is nina and i'm multifandom and my bias in seventeen is wonwoo and i love memes and being memed okay sorry anyways,, here is my shitty story which i will try to update and by the time i post this prolouge i'll probably post the first chapter aha so yeah i hope y'all enjoy my stupid drabble of a story ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 

p.s. i haVE a wattpad and quotev that ive posted stories on but i wanna start fresh plus the ao3 format is really simple :')) plus i feel almost any story gets at least a decent amount of recognition hahhahahaha kill me. also special thanks to my friend bailey for helping me with the story!! she doesnt have a ao3 but she has a quotev; SuperBailey. check it out she's a really great writer!!

EDIT: no fiRST CHAPTER TODAY OR ANY TIME THIS WEEK SORRY AND THE FORMAT IS NOT SIMPLE WHATSOEVER DJDOSJDJ I TAKE IT BACKK

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading eHue so yeah things you need to know:  
> • this doesnt update very often  
> • sorry if it sucks :'))


End file.
